my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ester
|creator(s) = Becky Overton Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor = Flaminia Cinque |name = Ester |gender = Female |country_of_origin = Italy |affiliation = * Italian Railway ** Gina * Museum of Archeology * Italian Construction Company ** The Italian Construction Vehicles * Sodor Construction Company ** Jack ** Alfie ** Oliver ** Max and Monty ** Brenda * Thomas |vehicle = Construction vehicle |type = Excavator |fuel_type = Diesel |number = 33 |company = Italian Construction Company }}Ester is a miniature excavator, who works for the Italian Construction Company. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' When Thomas visited Italy, Ester was working at The Italian Construction Site. While digging out the foundations, she discovered an ancient Roman palace and the site had to be moved to the other side of the tracks. Her friends from the Italian Construction Company were supposed to help with this, however delays meant they became busy with their own work. On Thomas' (albeit indirect) suggestion, the Sodor Construction Company later came to Italy to help her out. Personality Ester takes life with excitement and a slow pace, speaking with the grandeur of an artist. She is slow and methodical, often getting amused at fast excited actions and is quick to take ideas when given the right material. Despite her slow approach, Ester is not above moving fast when excited. Technical Details Basis Ester does not appear to have a definitive basis, however her design is typical of many real-life miniature excavators. Livery Ester is painted white and red, with green crawler track gears and a number "33" on both sides on the back of her cab doors. Her counterweight/engine cover is painted a dark grey. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 23 - All Tracks Lead to Rome, Mines of Mystery and Too Loud, Thomas! Music Videos * '''Series 23 - Lorenzo's Song and The Sodor Construction Crew Videos * 2019 - Meet Ester of Italy! Voice Actors * Flaminia Cinque * Suzete Piloto Trivia * Concept artwork incorrectly depicts Ester with Oliver's face. * Ester is painted in the colours of the Italian flag. * She is the third excavator in the television series after Alfie and Oliver. * There are two names which may have been working names for Ester: **'Esta', which she is referred to as on Flaminia Cinque's Spotlight page and the description for the TrackMaster Push Along Hard at Work pack. ** Lucia, which she is referred to as in the Channel 5 description for Mines of Mystery. Merchandise * TrackMaster Push Along * Capsule Plarail Gallery ''Thomas & Friends'' CGI Series File:AllTracksLeadtoRome69.png File:AllTracksLeadtoRome70.png|Ester at the Italian Construction Site File:AllTracksLeadtoRome74.png File:AllTracksLeadtoRome81.png|Ester with Thomas and Gina File:MinesofMystery28.png|Ester by the remains of an ancient Roman palace File:MinesofMystery33.png File:MinesofMystery84.png|Ester with Jack File:MinesofMystery249.png|Ester with Max, Monty and Brenda File:MinesofMystery265.png|Ester with the Pack File:TooLoudThomas45.png|Ester cringing from Thomas' "singing" Promotional Material File:EsterPromo.png|Promo Esterpromo2.jpg|Promo Miscellaneous File:MeetEsterofItaly2.jpg File:MeetEsterofItaly3.jpg|Ester's left side view File:MeetEsterofItaly4.jpg|Ester's rear view File:MeetEsterofItaly5.jpg|Ester's right side view Others File:EsterPromoArt.png|Concept/Promotional art with Oliver's face Merchandise File:TrackmasterPushAlongEster.jpg|TrackMaster Push Along File:CapsuleEster.jpg|Capsule Plarail Prototype File:CapsulePlarailEster.jpg|Capsule Plarail References Category:Characters